Friendly's Stories Birthday Party
Friendly's Stories Birthday Party is an American television seasonal film block aired on the American television network Paramount Kids during the Easter season. It serves as a compilation of Viacom's (and some non-Paramount films) family films, besides also featuring animated segments hosted by Friendly from the 1976 film, Friendly Fox, and other Paramount characters, as well as Nickelodeon characters, narrating the films as if they were stories. Films aired on the block * World of Wonderland (Paramount) (narrated by Friendly) * Charlotte's Web (Paramount) (classic version; narrated by Averie the Mouse) * The Land Before Time (Universal/Don Bluth) (narrated by Lenny) * Cats Don't Dance (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Sailor Fish) * Puffy ''(Paramount) (narrated by Mark and Tracey) * ''Gnomeo and Juliet (Paramount/Touchstone) (narrated by Bonnie) * (reserved) * Natalia's Story (Paramount) (reserved) * The Pebble and the Penguin (MGM/Don Bluth) (narrated by Bonnie) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (MGM/Don Bluth; classic version) (narrated by Tracey) * Trolls (Universal/DreamWorks) (narrated by Sammy) * An American Tail (Universal/Don Bluth) (narrated by Dandy) * Little Orphan Annie (Paramount) (reserved) * Angel Quest (Paramount) (reserved) * Balto (Universal) (narrated by Edwin) * Trace & Destiny: A Little People Story (Paramount) (reserved) * Circus Bears (Paramount) (reserved) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Universal; Jim Carrey version) (narrated by Friendly) * The Wanderer (Paramount) (narrated by Tracey) * Curious George (Universal) (reserved) * (reserved) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (Paramount/DreamWorks) (reserved) * (reserved) * (reserved) * Discover Life (Paramount) (reserved) * (reserved) * (reserved) * The Wizards (Paramount) (narrated by Friendly) * The Adventures to the Treasure Island (Paramount) (narrated by Friendly) * Matilda (Sony) (narrated by Mark and Tracey) * UglyDolls (STX Films) (narrated by SpongeBob) * The Swan Princess (Nest Family Entertainment) (narrated by Mark and Tracey) * Anastasia (Disney/Don Bluth/Fox) (narrated by Penelope) * Paint! (Universal/JeremyWorks) (narrated by Edwin) * Storks (Warner Bros.) (narrated by Mark and Tracey) * Alpha and Omega (Nest Family Entertainment) (narrated by Friendly) More coming soon! Script Main article: Friendly's Stories Birthday Party/Transcript Segments Plot Friendly, acompaned by Sammy, Sailor Cat, Sailor Fish, Mark, Tracey Felipe, Danica and Penelope (from Crazy Rush!), Edwin and Triston (from The Bigger Adventures), Averie (from Natalia's Story), Dandy and Lenny (from Mice Stories), Waggy (from Pet Adventures), SpongeBob, Patrick, the Loud Siblings (from The Loud House) and Arlene, tell some stories (all of them being films aired) to Sally in her birthday party, with some characters doing sassy comments throughout the stories. Epilogue Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Home video release Coming soon! Trivia * The block is mainly influenced by the live-action sequences from Walt Disney's 1947 live-action/animated hybid film Fun and Fancy Free. * The block is commercial-free. * The block is wrongly considered as a film due to be being released on Netflix. * The films are edited, removing the title cards and opening and closing credits while the narrative lines are redubed by the Paramount voice cast (with new ones added), as well as including comments by some characters, such as Sailor Cat, Triston, Waggy, and Partick, during some scenes. Several scenes in the party usually interrupt the moment with Sally, Sammy, and/or other characters' comments on a scene and/or questions on a scene. * Warner Bros., Universal, Fox, and MGM give Paramount's permission for using the aftermentioned films, which they are credited as co-producers (through none of these companies didn't contribute any work towards the block) to the block. Category:Seasonal blocks